


[Podfic] Dead Until Proven Alive by Chrystal896

by Shizukesa



Series: The Grace of Yavanna [Podfic] [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, Everybody's crazy except Bilbo, Except Bilbo - sort of, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/pseuds/Shizukesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is hungry, dirty and very confused. Why will no one tell him what happened to Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dead Until Proven Alive by Chrystal896

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Until Proven Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199016) by [chrystal896](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystal896/pseuds/chrystal896). 



Length:

23 Minutes, 28 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 22 MB):

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aiwkvrixh5ikwk3/01_Dead_Until_Proven_Alive.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> And the muse struck again. Seriously, I did not plan this! I just sat down to re-read this story and was like..."This needs a podfic! I have time...Lets do that now..." *Sigh*


End file.
